Chaos Theory
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: What happens when you add more than Vampires, Shape-shifters and Werewolves to the supernatural world? Chaos, of course. Especially when there's more to Bella Swan than anyone can imagine. The supernatural world better brace itself. This is a Crossover.


**Disclaimer:** SM and whichever movie studio's owns all things Twilight.

 **A/N:** This is a cross-over, but I'll let you figure out what the other fandom is, also Bella will be in a poly relationship that is partially established from the beginning. As with all my stories this is extremely AU and the characters you know and love will be OOC, this is your fair warning on that. Many thanks go to the Great (imho) Panda for taking time out of his busy schedule to Beta this for me! And many thanks go to Temptation McCoy as well for the title of this story! You should go read her stuff by the way, if you haven't already, she doesn't know how to do a bad story!

TWTWTW

Moaning quietly Bella slowly opened her eyes. She shut them again quickly as the bright light flooded in. Proceeding once more, this time taking it slow, she let the brightness come until she was acclimated and able to take in the room. She was not surprise that she was in a hospital room, but something told her it was not a Phoenix hospital. She closed her eyes once again and took a few deep breaths as everything that lead her to this point rushed back to her.

The huge ache in her right shoulder and surrounding area finally registered, so she allowed a familiar phrase to whisper through her mind causing the pain to dwindle to a minor twinge.

Letting her eyes open again she slowly turned her head to face the window through which the morning sunlight was streaming. She groaned loudly upon spying all the evergreens and the little bit of cloudy sky; there was only one place she could be; Forks, Washington.

She could, and should, be severely upset by this, but she was acutely aware that she didn't have the energy for it, nor was she even surprised by this development. Her mother for years had been looking for a legitimate reason to ship her to her dad's, and sadly this latest war wound gave her the perfect excuse. Bella was well aware that her mother loved her to death and didn't want her to live so far from her or even with Charlie, but she was convinced that Forks was a much safer place for her to live.

What her mother didn't realize is that it doesn't matter _where_ Bella lives, until the war is over, Bella would more than likely continue to get hurt. Admittedly this _was_ her worst injury so far and not one she plans on repeating any time soon. If it weren't for one of her wives quick thinking she'd have been dead by now.

Her wives… she whimpered at the thought of them, of how she was no longer there to protect them. How they made her swear not to return until she gets an absolute clean bill of health from the doctors and physical therapists. She grit her teeth and growled lowly at the thought of how long she was going to have to be away from them this time and at the height of the war no less!

Abruptly someone entered her room. Turning her attention to them Bella noticed that it was just a nurse and from the looks of it one doing her rounds. When the nurse spied Bella awake she said in a chipper voice. "Ah, good morning to you Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected," Bella responded, quirking a brow.

The nurse chuckled, "That's good," she said positively, "how are your pain levels?" Not waiting for a response she began taking Bella's vitals.

"They're fine, though I do need to use the restroom."

"Alright, once I'm done here you can use it," the nurse stated intent on her job. Absentmindedly she added, "Do you think you can handle it yourself or would you like some help?"

"I think I can handle it," Bella answered sardonically, "even one handed."

She glared down at the black contraption that was currently strapping her right arm down to her torso and abdomen. The nurse looked up at her skeptically for a moment, but then nodded her acceptance and began chatting away as she went back to work.

"Whilst you do that, my dear, I'll get your attending physician; he will be your attending orthopedic specialist as well. Your father should be here in the next fifteen minutes or so…"

The drone of the nurse's voice, her soothing tone, and the twinge that still remained in her shoulder made it all but impossible for Bella to focus. Her mind strayed to the trees outside her window, to her father, to her mother, and then back to her wives.

"I feel you should have fair warning," the nurse said, snapping Bella's attention back unknowingly, "you've become a minor celebrity here in Forks, at least for the moment. Don't worry too much though; you know these things die down in a couple weeks, when the next big scandal hits."

"Oh joy of joys," Bella snorted, "can't wait."

The nurse giggled at the sarcasm. "The doctor will be in to see you soon." She said on her way out.

TWTWTW

A/N 2: I'm back and wondering if I should repost my old stories, let me know.


End file.
